criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One More Heir Down
One More Heir Down is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 134th case of the game and the 42nd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Immigrant's Square, district of Fario as a final case of a district. Plot After hours of no response from Vicky, the team became more concerned about her. Barb Bellamy suggested the team that they could go to the mansion and see what hold her for too long. As they approached the mansion, front doors were slightly open so they decided to enter. As they slowly walked through the hall the player noticed a trail of blood. By getting hand on her gun Barb told them that they will fallow the trail who eventually led the team to the fireplace where the team noticed a body laying on the sofa. They then approached closer and witnessed to see that Vicky was laying there, shot, stabbed and slightly slashed near the place her heart is. The team quickly sent the body to the morgue as the player quickly found a badge of Fario PD which numbers matched a Detective Bruno Filipovich who said that he lost his badge there while was interrogating the family under the order of Chief Loukas. The team continued to investigate and soon found reasons to suspect victim's mother Dana Lopez, but also and investigative journalist Felix Dunlap. After Matilda finished the autopsy she revealed that the victim was killed using Apache revolver, a handgun which incorporates multiple other weapons but not just that. She also said that she found a plane tickets to Washington DC stained in victim's blood from last year, but that numbers are too damaged to be checked so she concluded that the killer has been to the capital. As the team went to recap the case, Chief Loukas approached them and said that the player have an important call from Priya Lopez. Shocked to see that infamous Panther wants to speak with them, Barb answered the phone and from the other line Panther told them that she is ready to give a tip about her family if the player help her in return. After negotiation Panther agreed to reveal a secret bunker other family where Horatio Lopez kept all the money of the family. The duo then went there where they found Horatio wanting to escape through the vent, but also a map of Giza pyramids from Nefertiti Nebet. The team went to speak with Dana again after the team discovered that she cut the victim off her will but also with Felix after discovering that he wanted to start a relationship with the victim. Mid-investigating, the team was approached by Abbi who said that federal agencies tries to claim the Lopez's bunker and that Panther is with them. The team quickly stood up from the chair and ran to the bunker where Dagger King was with cuffed Priya who gave the player a seductive wink and said that they fall into her trap like what they did in Europe. Negotitating back and forth, Barb on the end gave up and told Dagger to if he don't believe them then he can finish the investigation with the layer, what he gladly accepted before throwing Priya and Barb in the prison van. Now with Dagger the player searched the bunker again and discovered that Horatio planned to invest into new universities outside the state, but also that Bruno stalked the victim, being convinced that she hide something. The team then interrogated and Nefertiti when they found that Vicky stole her bag with precious artifacts from Mexico. With last missing evidence found that team went to arrest Vicky's killer who turned out to be Horatio. Lopez's head denied all accusations, telling the duo that they can't go against him, but Dagger pressured more evidence making Horatio to snap and hit hit cane against the floor confessing the murder. Horatio said that his family was a weak point and that he couldn't watch anymore his family bashing the mighty name of Lopez. Horatio smirked evilly, revealing that his first intention wasn't to kill Vicky but Dana and then Vicky but as he learned that Vicky made their blood dirty by staying pregnant with a guy who wasn't approved by him. He looked at the other side and laughed before saying that Dana needed to wait and that a sinner needed to be punished first. He then revealed that he took out his Apache revolver and went to conform Vicky, only wanting to kill the baby inside her and leave her in half-alive stage until he finish a job with Dana, but then he heard that she as well started to deal with the police and sniff around his room which made him to change his plan and first eliminate Vicky. After Vicky went to the fireplace he followed her and throw her on the bed where he shot her stomach twice, killing the unborn child before stabbing her to finish a job. Dagger told him that he is sick as he went to cuffs him but Horatio pulled his cane up, revealing a gun hidden in a cane before firing it at Dagger, making enough distraction to escape by breaking a window of the mansion. As the bullet hit Dagger in the chest he fall down but he told the player that he will be fine and run after Horatio, as in the meantime Barb broke out of the prison van and slammed inside, quickly calling the ambulance before joining the player in chasing. The team tried to track him down but without a hop. Then Barb suggest to search again the secret bunker and after swapping the place they fund a secret case with money inside. With a thought that there might be something more they searched the case, finding a special key on the bottom hat they sent to Madison who revealed that the key the team found is a key for a secret room but also that last person who touched the key was Dana. The team quickly went to interrogate her where she denied everything but the team tried to push harder ad on the end convinced her that case is already up and that if she don't help Horatio will end her life too. She sighed and let the team to arrest her as she revealed that the secret room is near the fireplace but that they need to hurry. Barb took the Dana to the patrol vehicle before joining the player in searching the mansion. They quickly found hidden compartment that had a lock to the key the team previously found. As the door opened the team slammed inside holding their guns but on their surprise the discovered a torture room with Horatio attached to self-harm device who slowly injected a poison down his veins. Barb quickly unstrap him and checked his pulse who started to be slower. She quickly called Bruno (who was nearby) as she went to the hospital with Horatio. Bruno then noticed a note peaking out of Horatio's pocket who was a note saying that there is no more time left and that the best Horatio can do is to handle secrets to the grave, singed by a numbers and letters that Arif confirmed to be coordinated to the treehouse. The team then searched a treehouse, finding a safe under the working table. After searching a safe the team found lots of documents, but specific caught eyes of the team, a blue folder marked "Rozetta, biggest disgrace of the family". Suspecious on that, the team went to Rozetta to ask her about that on what he sighed and revealed that she was Lopez before being thrown out with her age of 10 but that ever since her anger grow and she collected all dirty stuff about the family to achieve a personal vendetta against the family that abandon her. The team then requested all she collected and in combination with documents found the team sent all to tech duo who quickly found all Lopez's dirty secrets, money manipulation and involvements with LUMIA and LEGION. The case was ready and the team them rushed to Mayor Kessel to give him complete file who accepted it gladly. Two weeks letter, Horatio recovered and the whole Lopez family (together with Priya) was trialed again. Judge Lawson head the trial with help of Judge York. The judge duo decided to sentence Horatio to death, as Dana and Priya was sentenced to life in Siberian jail. After the trial was finished, the team returned to the station where Chief waited for them and pointed to his office. Chief Loukas then congratulated them for amazing job and putting Lopez's where their place is but when he sighed looking though the window and explaining that he received anonymous letter from someone who names himself "Abismo" and who is convinced that LUMIA set up a secret laboratory there, but he said that he deeply don't believe in the story. Mia then stood up and said that even if the story is fake they need to discover who Abismo is and stop them from sharing lies. Chief nodded slightly and told the team to be careful as The Woodlands is a strange and mysterious place. Summary 'Victim' * Vicky Lopez (Found inside the mansion where she was stabbed and shot twice) 'Murder Weapon' * Apache Revolver 'Killer' * Horatio Lopez Suspects BFilipovichC42SFB.png|Bruno Filipovich DLopezC41SFB.png|Dana Lopez FDunlapC42SFB.png|Felix Dunlap HLopezC42SFB.png|Horatio Lopez NNebetC42SFB.png|Nefertiti Nebet Quasi-Suspect(s) RPierreQSFB.png|Rozetta Pierre OKesselQSFB.png|Otto Kessel Killer's Profile * The Killer eats frozen yogurt. * The Killer has been to Washington DC. * The Killer collects Matryoshka dolls. * The Killer has windburn. * The Killer has a facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Shadow in the Crowd 6 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Immigrant's Square (SFB)